Nothin' Like Me
Nothin' Like Me is a song by Chris Brown & Tyga and features Ty Dolla $ign. The song is the second song on the tracklist of their collaboration album Fan Of A Fan: The Album. Chris and Ty collaborated before on songs like: Big Sean's "Play No Games", Meek Mill's "Whatever You Need" and A1's "Always (On My Mind)". Tyga and Ty also collaborated a few times more, like on Tyga's single "Move to L.A." and Yellow Claw's song "In My Room". Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZpTS16wdq0 Lyrics Chris Brown She don't think that I can change So I switched from a Benz to a Range First class to the jet, yeah I got more money than her ex Way more money than her ex And he ain't nothing like me, girl I done showed you shit you never seen, girl He ain't nothing like me, girl 1: Ty Dolla $ign He complain about spending I hand you the card, tell you spend it Master P, no limit I let you do you, girl He don't put no gas in your car, nah We hit the lot and buy cars, girl He fuck you every blue moon I hit it 'til the sun come up That's why I fuck with you girl You ain't looking for no come up Your nigga ain't about his money He got zeros, I got commas He buying drinks, I'm buying bottles We pulling up on Forgiato's All of my niggas got money That nigga can't pull out a hundred Chris Brown She don't think that I can change So I switched from a Benz to a Range First class to the jet, yeah I got more money than her ex Way more money than her ex And he ain't nothing like me, girl I done showed you shit you never seen, girl He ain't nothing like me, girl 2: Chris Brown I ain't gon' start shit and a nigga ain't worried 'bout the homies Twerk that shit on me from the front to the back I know you got a nigga, don't lie, fuck your boyfriend, not tonight I'mma make you mine, all night, damn I'm on your ass, can't hide it Cause all my girls that's in this bitch don't want a broke nigga, no All they wanna do smoke and drink and they know what I'm thinking She choosing, choosing, to fuck with a fly nigga Your bitch about to change up, I'm the truth, you a lie, nigga Chris Brown She don't think that I can change So I switched from a Benz to a Range First class to the jet, yeah I got more money than her ex Way more money than her ex And he ain't nothing like me, girl I done showed you shit you never seen, girl He ain't nothing like me, girl 3: Tyga More money, most money Marlon Wayans, tell them niggas ain't shit funny Tight money, shit too private for your plane money You coach money, I toast crumbs, loaf running Rich nigga, Alpo, Rich Porter I'm CEO, plus I fucked his granddaughter I do shit you think about on the toilet My cup over-running, flowing like Fiji water And my new bitch sorta like an alcoholic Bitch my new car, call that bitch "whatchamacallit" T-Raw, yeah, got pussy calling OHB L-K, only balling I came with the tooth filler In case a nigga wanna score a round with me, nigga True shit, trill nigga Put down my hard hat, drill bitches, fuck with me Chris Brown She don't think that I can change So I switched from a Benz to a Range First class to the jet, yeah I got more money than her ex Way more money than her ex And he ain't nothing like me, girl I done showed you shit you never seen, girl He ain't nothing like me, girl She don't think that I can change So I switched from a Benz to a Range First class to the jet, yeah I got more money than her ex Way more money than her ex And he ain't nothing like me, girl I done showed you shit you never seen, girl He ain't nothing like me, girl Chris Brown He ain't nothing like me, girl He ain't nothing like me, girl I done showed you shit you never seen, girl He ain't nothing like me, girl Category:Songs Category:Fan Of A Fan: The Album Songs